Mrs Lovett's Punishment
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: When Mrs. Lovett forgets to close the bakehouse door, Sweeney has to punish her.


_Punishment_

Sweeney Todd was standing by the window, cleaning his razors, when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Sweeney grunted, letting the person know to come in.

Toby entered and said, "Mr. Todd, sir? Mum asked me to collect your tray."

"It's on the vanity." answered Sweeney, deep in thought.

Toby crossed the room, picked up the tray of uneaten food, and started walking toward the door.

"Toby?" Sweeney said without turning. "Send Mrs. Lovett up, won't you?"

"Of course, Mr. Todd." Toby again started to walk out the door.

"And Toby?"

"Y-yes Mr. Todd?"

"No matter what happens, do not come back up here until Mrs. Lovett comes back down."

A confused look crossed Toby's face as Sweeney continued. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Toby said as he backed out of the room.

Unmoving, Sweeney could hear Toby's footsteps running down the stairs. He continued to look out the window, cleaning his razor, until he could hear Mrs. Lovett's footsteps, delicate and light, on the stairs. He quickly put down the razor and went back to his post at the window.

Mrs. Lovett opened the door, walked in, and said, "What do you want?" When Sweeney didn't answer, she became more forceful. "Mr. T, I have a lot of work to do, now what is it you want?"

Sweeney turned to look Mrs. Lovett straight in the eyes, and said, "You." _If I'm going to punish her, I need to do it right._ he thought to himself.

Mrs. Lovett seemed confused. "W-what do you mean, Mr. Todd?"

"I want you, Nellie. You, and only you. I don't care about Lucy anymore. All I want is you." It pained Sweeney to even think this, but he had to be convincing. Sweeney began to advance on Nellie, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her angrily, urgently.

Even though she was confused, Nellie gave in to her one and only desire. Their lips moved in sync, melded together. Sweeney got his tongue between her lips and their tongues twisted together.

Nellie broke away from the kiss and said, "But Sweeney. Why now?"

"Don't ask. Just go with it." Sweeney pushed her into the barber's chair and began kissing her fiercely again. He began struggling with the laces on her dress.

"Let me." Nellie sat up and started unlacing her dress while Sweeney stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once Nellie was out of her dress, Sweeney started taking off her stockings while Nellie unlaced her corset. Sweeney got her stockings off and took off his belt buckle. He threw it across the room with the rest of their clothes.

Nellie got her corset off just as Sweeney got his pants off. Sweeney threw them across the room carelessly. Now they were both naked.

Sweeney took in Nellie's perfect body while Nellie only stared at Sweeney's huge cock, already rock hard. Sweeney pushed Nellie against the back of the chair, leaned over, and started planting kisses on her. First on her lips, then her jaw, then down her perfect neck to her collarbone. Once in a while he would stop to nibble playfully on the skin, and Nellie would squirm under him. His hands came to her juicy, supple breasts as his kisses got lower and lower. From her shoulder, to her chest, to the tops of her breasts.

His right hand moved to her side as his lips enveloped her already-stiff nipple. She gasped in pleasure. He played with the tip with his tongue with sucking on her breast, rubbing her side, and rubbing her other nipple with his thumb.

He switched to her other nipple, her right nipple glistening with his saliva. But this time, instead of going to her side, his left hand went to her thigh. Nellie shuddered at the unexpected touch. Sweeney played with her breasts, occasionally nipping at the tip, which made Nellie scream in delight, until she was begging for more.

"Oh, please Sweeney. Stop torturing me. Pl-AAAH!" his cold hand found her already soaking slit.

"Alright." he said. He got onto his knees, grabbing her waist with his hands and pulling her lower half closer to the edge of the chair so that he could get at it more easily. He spread her legs slowly with the palms of his hands, got into position, and began planting soft kisses on her inner thigh. As he drew closer to her waiting opening, the lust was almost too much for poor Nellie to bear.

She knew what was coming, but when Sweeney's cold, plump lips found her slit, she jumped and cried out. His tongue explored her waiting sex, looking for the one place he knew would put her over the top. Nellie locked her leg over his shoulder so he could have better access. When he found her clit, she screamed in pleasure. He looked up at her and said, "I knew I'd find it." as he chuckled in delight at hearing her scream and beg for more.

His left hand, which had been caressing her inner thigh, now moved into position below her wet hole. As he played with her clit with his tongue, he shoved two fingers into her entrance. She squealed in delight as he started pumping in and out. He added another finger as he took his mouth off of her sensitive spot, hooked his right arm around her leg, and replaced his tongue with two fingers.

"Take me, Sweeney. Take me. PLEASE I need you to fuck me!"

"Not yet, pet." Sweeney said as her withdrew his hands from her slit and walked over to the vanity. He snatched a razor and walked back.

As soon as Nellie saw the glint of the razor, fear filled her eyes. "S-Sweeney? What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see soon enough, pet." Sweeney replied as he kneeled back down by her opening. He looked up at her, put two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva, and then looked back down at her lower half.

He took his saliva-coated index finger, and, with no warning at all, plunged it into the depths of her anus.

Nellie screamed out, in pain and pleasure. He looked up at her. She was still looking down at him in fear, but this time, she had pleasure and lust in her eyes.

He smiled, loving that fact that she was terrified. He slowly plunged his other finger in with the first one, making Nellie moan in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Sweeney! FUCK!" she screamed as he started taking up a rhythm. Nellie was breathing unevenly and covered in sweat.

Sweeney took the razor, and turning it around, shoved the handle into her welcoming hole. She squealed at the unexpected cold. He was taking up a nice rhythm with her, working both of her lower holes at once, speeding up gradually. He started playing with her clit again with his tongue, sending shivers up Nellie's spine.

She was so close. She needed him to fuck her, to plunge into her as deep and hard as he could. She needed it. She was so, unbearably, unbelievably close. "SWEENEY! FUCK ME NOW!"

He stopped abruptly and said, "No." standing up.

"WHAT? SWEENEY!" she looked up at him in despair, still panting.

"Maybe next time you'll remember to close to bakehouse door." he said, chuckling darkly as he gathered his clothes and walked off.

Nellie was amazed that Sweeney could be so cruel. He knew that this was the ultimate torture for her. But she never expected a man that killed people for a living, for them to be baked into pies and served to the public, could ever be so cruel. She slid to the floor, curled up in a ball, and started sobbing.

**-THE END-**


End file.
